Things Change
by XxTotallyObsessedxX
Summary: They didn't realize that things changed over time. That mistake will cost them. [T for character death.]


A/N: Don't lie. I know you're happy. Another angsty little one shot for you all. No beta, which might prove to be a dumb move, but... we'll see how it goes.

Disclaimer: Eoin Colfer owns everything. In this fiction, anyway.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She walked in, not for a moment doubting that her invitation sill stood. Time goes by, but nothing changes.

But things do change. He had changed, she saw. He looked his age, now early thirties. Still, he had the eyes of a twelve year old boy. Fearless. Determined. Evil.

After falling out of contact with the People, his life had taken a turn for the worst, it would seem. That statement was supported by the fact that he had a rather large bounty on his head. Now, she wasn't sure if she would try to help him, or bring him in.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a cold voice, coming from behind her.

"Captain. How nice of you to stop by. It's been too long. Eight years, to be exact."

She hadn't been expecting this. It was nearly two o'clock in the morning. He should have been sleeping. But vampires don't sleep. Neither did Artemis Fowl.

"Commander." she stated, attempting to stall.

"I should have guessed. But there really is no point in buying time. A plan won't benefit you. If you were to turn around, you would cease to bother." he droned in that annoyingly steady voice, still boyish after so many years.

As if his voice had some kind of power over her, she turned around. She had been looking at pictures for too long. She had forgotten how truly piercing those eyes were. That ominous stare. The small hand gun that he held limp at his side. It's a common misconception that a gun pointed at the floor is any less dangerous than a gun pointed at one's head. Situations are the quickest to change.

As slowly as she could bear to, she pushed her communications array into her side, praying that she hit the backup button. One can always hope. Besides, he wouldn't shoot her; she was confident of that.

He began to walk towards her slowly.

"I believe that you're here to capture me, and, presumably, exchange me for a hefty fine." he said, completely emotionless.

When he said it like that, the situation dawned on her. That was, in fact, what she had been leaning towards doing, Trading in a one-time friend for a year's rent on her flat. She decided, after a moment's hesitation, to take the high road.

"Yes." she said simply.

He nodded, apparently un-phased by her traitorous confession. He was kneeling next to her, now, close enough so that she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Shall I let you in on a little secret, Commander?" he inquired slowly, as if speaking to a small child.

"Do tell." she muttered, already knowing what was to come.

"I don't want to be taken in. Therefore, I will not be taken in. Do not think, for even a moment, that you can make me. Your control over my emotions has long since waned."

She sighed. She had been partly correct. _Some _things would never change. He was cold hearted, wanting anything and everything that was not his. She felt the gun press into her left temple. Just as she had predicted.

"Call them off." he whispered in her ear.

She took a sharp breath. He knew. He would always know. He would always be one step ahead of her.

Perhaps it was just a guess, she mused to herself. "They're not coming, Artemis." she tried.

"Mister Fowl." he hissed. "Call them off, or I will take drastic measures."

"No." she whispered, barely audible.

"Fine then." he said, not once lowering the gun. "Let them come."

As if on cue, a search team, lead by none other than Trouble Kelp, burst through the door. Major Kelp held a gun at Artemis's head. A new model had obviously been introduced within the past eight years.

"Lower the gun, Fowl." Kelp warned, taking a step closer to the man.

He merely smirked. "I wouldn't come any closer, Major. A bullet to the head at this range would almost certainly result in death. Combine it with the fact that I have the gun leveled to a point that will completely destroy the larger part of her cerebellum, and she _will _die."

This stopped Trouble in his track, but it was then that she spoke.

"Don't worry, Trouble. He won't shoot." Her voice was surprisingly steady.

Kelp took a slow breath, then took one more step towards the pair.

He cocked the gun.

_He won't shoot me._

Trouble took one more step, trying the ignore the sound of the gun, which was now echoing in his head. Attempting not to look at the long, pale finger that was lightly pressuring the trigger.

He looked anyway, in time to see him apply a little more pressure. Any more, and blood would spill. But Trouble trusted her, and she said that he wouldn't shoot.

_He won't shoot me._

He was only feet away, now. And getting closer. The look on Fowl's face hadn't changed a bit. Dead serious. 'Come closer, and you're paying for a new carpet.' Neither had hers. 'I know him. He hasn't changed.'

He was close enough to grab the gun, now, but something told him not too. He stuffed that something into the back of his mind, taking one last step.

And then it was over. There was a deafening crack, and Trouble felt his face splatter with blood. Fowl stood up nonchalantly, looking accomplished.

He looked at Trouble with stone cold eyes. The same, old, stone cold eyes.

"Fly, little fairy. And tell your friends that Artemis Fowl the Second says hello."


End file.
